GumballFangirl123
Real Name: ( she says that she is never gonna say her real name, but says that her Middle name is Maria ) Account name: GumballFangirl123. Age: ( pilot episodes of Cartoon Blast! And the other cartoon about her friends and herself ( she has no name about it yet ) ) 13. ( in Cartoon Blast! And the other cartoon about herself and her friends ) 14. Friends: Chibi Ellie: her sidekick. Tom and Jerry: her childhood friends. ( when Maria was Young, she always imagend that she is playing With them ) Winnie the Pooh: her other childhood friend. ( same With Tom and Jerry ) Mixels: she likes all of them, but some of them are she ok with. Gumball: she likes to hang out With him, even he has some crazy ideas. Darwin: she likes hang With Darwin bit more, beacuse he helps her more then Gumball does. Sonic: her childhood hero, but now, she is just friends With him. other cartoon characters: she likes many cartoon characters like powerpuff girls,Rest of Sonics gang,Anais ( at times! ) and others. But there are some she hates. Agentpman1: her friend. She likes to be With him. RC: her friend. She accepts her fanfics she does and loves her drawings. Rihanna609: her friend. She dosen't like when she gets angry and yells to others. DarthWatch789: close friend. She accepts his opinions, even she can get bit mad. Regularshowmainac: close friends so far. her brother, Joacim: ( at times! ) sometimes, she likes him, but often, They can get pretty mad at eachoters. Her own cartoon characters: she loves all of her characters,( except Monica, beacuse she reminds her of one of her classmates ) and she likes to be With them. Enemies and Rivals: Breadwinners: she HATES Breadwinners. Sanjay and Craig: same With Breadwinners. Nixels: They are Stealing Mixels Cubids. Enemies from cartoons: what? They are enemies! Anais: ( at times! ) she can get very annoyed by Anais when she acts Bossy. Blossom: ( at times! ) same With Anais. some of her classmates: she can get both annoyed and angry at them. Pizza Steve: she hates when he is lying and call himself cool. Giggles and Petunia: she hates when they make fun of Disco Bear and that They Date other boys, instead of Their own boyfriends. voiced by: herself. ( in English and Swedish ) Nationality: swedish With polish roots. Family: Joacim: ( her brother ) other of her parents are not in the fanfics, except one of her cousins. Personality: in Gumbapedia fanon wiki and Cartoon blast! She is nice, bit shy, but bit adventourous. ( Did i say it right? ) she is very curious and likes to do new things. She is very guillable and can sometimes get tricked easly. She can get scared, but she still acepts other opinions. in Gumball Final Fantasy: she is bit more serious and bit of a hot head. She can get scared pretty easly, but that dosen't mean that she can fight. in her and her friends cartoon, she has a diffrent personality than Gumpedia fanon wiki, Cartoon Blast! And Gumball Final Fantasy. She has her real personality this time. She is very shy, but can get social at times, she is scared, but very brave, she can get pretty smart, but loses at tracks, she can get very Happy, but very sad too. That is beacuse in real life, she has Asperger Syndrom. one thing she had always loved as a child, is cartoons and anime. She likes both of These and loves making new characters in cartoons. Asperger: She has a sickness called Asperger Syndrome. That means that she gets very socally akward sometimes and can loose tracks. But she loves being alone and do her own things in her own way. She is very scared go to school, beacuse many makes fun of her being alone and very shy. She askes often if she can sit in a room, sometimes, she can, but sometimes, she cant and that can make her very nervous. the only thing that she is not scared of, is being With some she likes, like her parents, her brother ( at times! ), some of her friends and her cartoons. Apparence: her only human apparence is in Cartoon Blast! And she wears a red thick sweatshirt, light yellow military pants, orange wawy hair, freckles on her face, green eyes ( but often shows black ), dark blue,yellow and pink bracelet, her magic clock on the arm and and pink shoes and later on the series, she gets boosters on them so she can run fast. in Gumbapedia fanon wiki, she is in her Gumball version and she has a light orange furr, orange wawy hair, red thick sweatshirt, light yellow pants and black and white shoes. She has not her freckles,pink shoes and her military pants on herself. in Gumball Final Fantasy, she is still in her Gumball form and she has dark red and red jacket, light yellow shorts, black and white shoes and her black belt. Later on, she has a red gem on herself. in the other cartoon, she has same design as in Cartoon Blast! But in Gumball version. Only thing she is not wearing is her magic clock. Trivia: her voice can be both light or dark. She shows to be good friends With the Mixels and Darwin most.